What's The Worst That Could Happen
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: What if Jack and Kim weren't always best friends? What if something happened to make them enemies? And to make it worse? Kim is forced to stay with Jack for two weeks. Will love bloom between them or will Kim not be able to trust Jack again?
1. I Have To What!

**Hey, It's me, the author of Wasabi Vs Dragon: A True Love Story. Since you guys all loved my first fic I thought, after getting another good idea, I thought I would share it with you.**

**One thing I feel I should share with my loyal readers (Who I consider my friends) is that the idea for this story was born from how I fell in love with my best friend last year and how he finally told me the truth about what happened over the year he ignored me. I won't reveal the ending yet but just pretend Kim is me and Jack is my best friend. To sum it up...this is a true story from my life. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Do you ever have those days where you wake up and just have a feeling that nothings going to go right and you should just fall back asleep? _Always_ follow that instinct. I feel I should explain. I'll start at the beginning.

Monday mornings in school were always the worst. I had pretty much all my hardest lessons on Monday. Double Math, Biology, History and then Music which was ok, I liked music. And what made it worse? Two words-Jack Anderson.

We had a long story that's rather complicated. I'll give you a brief summery:

We met when we were thirteen and instantly hit it off. It was almost instantaneous and for the next year Jack and I were inseparable. We were literally never around without the other and that's what everyone saw us as. But for some reason, just after I turned fifteen, Jack seemed to forget all about me. And it wasn't gradual either, he just completely broke away from me and left me all alone. And to make it worse? The guys, Eddie, Milton and Jerry who I also grew close to, went with him.

So now I hate his guts for that. It took a while but I finally managed to make more friends but I'm always guarded, ready for when they leave me. And they will.

Anyway…so I hate Mondays since Jack was in all my classes. Then again he's in every single one of my classes all week long anyway. I just _really_ hate him.

So I'm just coming out of History when a shape slams into my back, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Whoa Crawford speed up a little, I even gave you a five minute head start to get out of the way!" laughed a familiar voice. I pushed myself up off the floor and turned to glare at Jack.

"Well I'd say that was very gentlemanly of you but I doubt you'd know what that means!" I snapped back. Jack's eyes narrowed while the guys backed away from us.

"What's your problem Crawford?" he asked, stepping forwards. I noticed Milton trying to pull him back but Jack pulled out of his grip.

"My problem is that I'm stuck in this stupid high school for another few years so I'm forced to look at immature babies like you for the time being," I snapped, pushing past Jack to walk away.

"You know you really need to relax Kim," I rolled my eyes as I walked away.

"Piss off Anderson!" I shouted as I headed for Music.

I hate that boy.

* * *

><p>Walking into my house I sighed as I slumped down onto the couch, loving the way the softness of the cushions made my bad day almost melt away.<p>

"Kim?" my eyes opened and I watched my mom walk into the living room with a guilty expression on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well…you know how my job causes me to go away a lot of the time?" I nodded. Her being an agent took her all over the world to meet potential clients while I stayed here with either friends or a sitter. "Well it turns out I'm stuck going to England for Spring break," she said. I sighed. That means my fun would be cancelled then. Oh well, I was just going to go hang out with people who I didn't consider close friends anyway.

"That's ok mom. So who am I staying with this time?" I asked, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well that's the thing…all of my usual choices have already made plans and I was complaining about it in the store today and…well Karen Anderson heard me and…she offered to let you stay with them for two weeks…" my smile dropped as soon as the word Anderson left my mom's lips.

"Anderson? As in Jack Anderson?" I hissed. Mom nodded.

"And I kind of…agreed." my mom said and I pretty much snapped.

"What? Mom you know I hate him!" I screamed, standing up.

"But it's only for two weeks honey and this could get me into the big leagues. If I pull this off then I could start up my own agency and then I'll never have to go abroad again. It can be just you and me." I sighed, knowing she was right.

"So it's just for two weeks?" I asked and she nodded. "And what does Jack have to say about this?" I asked. Mom shrugged.

"I don't think he knows yet," she said and I sighed.

"If it will help you…then fine…I'll stay with the Andersons." mom smiled brightly. "_But _only to help you, not because I want to," I said before getting up, grabbing my bag and heading to my room.

As soon as I got comfortable on my bed I opened up my laptop and signed into Facebook. Within the next five seconds a chat window popped up.

**Jack Anderson-What the hell is this about you staying at my house for 2 weeks?**

I sighed, typing my reply.

_Kim Crawford-Well I have no choice since my mom, and all other options including temporary adoption, were out._

**Jack Anderson-Can't you go with her?**

_Kim Crawford-Believe me, I wish I could but I don't want to risk my mom. Man up Anderson and deal with the problem...even though I know that can be hard for you!_

With that I signed off, slamming my laptop closed. Did I mention that I hate that boy?

* * *

><p><strong>A little short but it's only just starting ;) <strong>

**Like I said before...all of this is real. My parents went to Italy for two weeks and I had to stay with my best friend after he hadn't talked to me in a year. Let's just say it was far more awkward then it sounds and it's only just starting. **

**Review!**


	2. Music & Meatballs With Prince Charming

**So here's chapter two. Just so you know I'll be giving short descriptions of what went on between me and my best friend in comparison to what goes on in this story. None of this is made up it's all real (No matter how ridicules (And steamy) this story will get) Kim represents everything I felt during that time by the way and I'm guessing on what my friend felt based on what he told me. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

So it was Friday…the day I would be taken to Ja…I can't finish that sentence without gagging at the end, sorry. So today I was going to hell for two weeks.

I was currently sitting in my last class, Music. At least I could leave on a happy memory before descending into darkness. If you think I'm overreacting…the sad thing is I'm really not.

I could see Jack sitting at the other end of the classroom, talking with the guys that used to be my friends too. Occasionally he would look over at me but I would only glare back so that he would look away.

"Ok kids time for me to give you your spring break project." we all groaned at Mrs Andrews announcement. "Oh come on guys, music is fun and can me magical." I tuned out as she went on. Although I love music I still hated projects. I had two projects to do already; one in Math and one in French. "For your project I will be putting you into groups and giving you a stimulus to research on. When you come back you will give a presentation on the stimulus and sing either a duet or one of you will do a solo from that stimulus." some of the class groaned while others (Drama students) looked rather excited. At that moment the final bell rang. "I have posted a list of who you will be working with. Jack and Kim can you please stay behind?" although surprised I waited until the others left the room, keeping on the opposite side of the room from Jack.

"What's up Mrs Andrews?" Jack asked, sitting on his desk. I wanted to glare at him again for his stupid easy going attitude.

"Well I have been informed, as have all the teachers, of you and Kim's living arrangement through the spring break," she said and Jack and I glared at each other.

"Please don't remind me," I mumbled and Jack sneered at me.

"Yes, well since you two will be close for the next two weeks I have decided to partner you together and give you the toughest stimulus." we both stopped glaring at each other to give her a shocked look.

"But why?" Jack moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't cry over it," I mumbled.

"Shut it Crawford!" he snapped.

"Enough you two!" Mrs Andrews snapped and we both turned back to her. "You two used to work so well together. When you worked as a team you were top of nearly all your classes. Now Jack you're barely scraping a C and Kim you've slipped from an A+ to an A," she said.

"Oh poor you," Jack mumbled.

"Shut it Anderson!" I snapped back only to be glared at by both him and Mrs Andrews. "Fine, I'll be mature and do the project with Jack," I said and Mrs Andrews smiled while Jack scowled. Mrs Andrews gave him a look.

"Fine, I'll do it as well," he said, shrugging and turning away.

"So what's the stimulus?" I asked, getting ready to write anything needed down. Mrs Andrews looked a little sheepish as she got ready to answer.

"Love."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack cried as my pen dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>Standing on the front porch of the Andersons house with two suitcases was one of the last places I expected to be this spring break. I took a deep breath as I rang the bell. Twenty seconds later Jack opened the door.<p>

"Oh…it's you," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bags, pushing my way inside. "Sure…come in," he said sarcastically. I ignored him, heading for the stairs. "Uh what are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to your guest room," I said, placing my bottom foot on the first step.

"We don't have a guest room," he said. I sighed.

"I would say I should have remembered that but I haven't been here in so long so yeah…" I said and Jack rolled his eyes. "So am I sleeping on your bedroom floor again like last time?" I asked.

"No, you'll be sleeping on the couch," he said, gesturing towards the living room.

"My Prince Charming," I mumbled as I walked over and dumped my belongings on the couch. I turned back to see Jack staring at me. "Lets get one thing straight Anderson: I don't want to be here and you don't want me here. I suggest we meet an hour a day to work on this project and for the rest of the time keep out of each others way," I said.

"Fine by me," he muttered before turning and heading up the stairs.

I sighed as I flopped back onto the couch. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p>It was dinner when I finally dared to leave the living room. The kitchen was just as I remembered it, the marble island, the sink and everything else was still the same as when I was last here…over a year ago.<p>

"Ah Kim," Mrs Anderson, Karen, smiled as I came in. "It's great to see you again." I smiled over at her. Although I hated Jack I could never hate his mother. Karen was the nicest person alive, even nicer then Jack back when we were friends.

"You too Mrs Anderson," I said as I grabbed a cup out of one of the cupboards and filled it with water.

"Oh honey, call me Karen," she said with a smile. I smiled back but it quickly faded as Jack entered the room. I glared at him and he glared back.

I noticed the awkward glance Karen did between me and Jack as she finished setting the table. I sat at one end, Jack sat at the other.

"So Kim I hope you like Macaroni and Cheese," Karen said and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I love Mac and Cheese," I said, taking a big spoonful onto my plate.

"Whoa slow down Kim…I guess some things never really do change after all huh?" Jack said with a smirk. I dropped the spoon, my face expressing my shock.

Lets just say…at thirteen, before I met Jack, I wasn't the thinnest of girls and I hated myself for it. But that changed once I found being active was fun as long as I did it with Jack.

"How dare you stoop that low!" I snapped before getting up and storming out of the room.

"Kim wait!" Karen shouted but I ignored her, running into the living room and collapsing onto the couch, crawling under my blankets and letting my tears fall.

I couldn't believe someone I used to be friends with would do something like that.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I stared at the doorway, feeling a familiar feeling of guilt mixed with regret take over my stomach and make me feel sick. Mom was glaring at me.

"Jack that was a horrid thing to say," she said in a disappointed voice. I shrunk a little in my seat, sighing.

"I know, I know." I didn't move from my place, deciding I should let her be for a while. She was probably looking for attention.

After dinner was over I realised that Kim must be really upset. She hadn't even come back for some food. Sighing I stood up, grabbing a bowl. There was no Macaroni and Cheese left so I would have to make her the only other thing I knew how to make.

"Kim?" I asked as I entered the living room, bowl in hand. There was a shuffle on the couch under a big blanket. "Kim come on. You need to eat," I groaned. Suddenly Kim was sitting up, tears dried on her cheeks.

"You don't get it Jack! I struggled for years with my weight and then you came along and helped me with it! Although it's clear that I hate you-" Kim hated me? I knew we weren't on good terms after…moving on but I never knew she hated me. "-I can't help but be grateful to you for that so please do me the favour of keeping your comments to yourself!" I blinked as Kim finished, her chest heaving after her long rant.

I suddenly felt angry. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore. Just eat this and go to bed!" I snapped, handing her the bowl before storming out.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I stared after Jack as he left the room, feeling my heart tear with each step. Finally I looked down at the bowl he had given me and felt my heart stop altogether. Sitting in the bowl was tinned Martian Meatballs and pasta.

"He remembered…" I whispered, poking the fork at the meatballs. I quickly ate the food, many memories coming back to me from that one simple meal. although it didn't taste nice (It never did) he could never know how much I appreciated this.

When I was finished I lay down on my bed. I still hated Jack, but at least I knew he wasn't the monster I thought he had been for a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that all happened on the first night of my stay. <strong>

**The weight problem with me was real and my best friend helped me over come it. **

**The music project was real as well as me and my friend did work well together before we fell out. **

**The meatball reference was because before we fell out, everytime I was at his house, my friend would make that for us since it was the only thing he could make.**

**That's all you're getting so far. Read and find out what happened between me and my friend and find out what will happen between Jack and Kim**

**Review!**


	3. Waking Up In The Devils Room

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I am so glad you love this story and I'm touched at how supportive you are being of my story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

It was four in the morning and I was still awake. Something was keeping me awake, a sick feeling in my stomach. I don't know why it was still there, I had given Kim some food so that made us even. Didn't it?

_Kim hates you. Kim hates you. _It wouldn't stop, that one fact replaying itself in my head.

After rolling over for the hundredth time I got up, heading down to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I exited the kitchen I heard a sound coming from the living room. Feeling curious, I set down my water and went to investigate.

A shape was rolling around uncomfortably on the couch, fighting against the lumpy cushions. I sighed as Kim threw her blankets off her body, sitting up without noticing me as she pounded the cushions under her.

"Stupid uncomfortable couch! I can't believe I have to sleep on you for the next two weeks!" she snapped in a harsh whisper. That's probably where the guilty feeling is coming from. She lay back down, her back to me. "I wanna go home," she murmured. That did it, I couldn't ignore it anymore. Walking over to Kim, I yanked the blankets off her.

"Come on, get up," I said in a commanding voice. She sprang up in surprise.

"What? What are you doing?" she moaned out.

"You're sleeping upstairs in my room, I'm taking the couch," I muttered, pulling her up.

"I'm not taking your bed Jack," she said in a firm voice. Rolling my eyes I scooped her up over my shoulders, fireman style. "Jack put me down! Put me down now!" she screamed.

"Will you shut up! My mom is trying to sleep!" I snapped quietly but Kim continued to yell in my ear. When we reached my room I dropped her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Now you are going to stay here, get some sleep and shut up. I'll be on the couch if you need me. Try not to need me," I hissed quietly before turning at stalking out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"That was a nice, and loud, thing you did Jack," I sighed, freezing on the spot.

"Don't think much of it mom. All I did was give her my bed," I finalised. I was about to walk away but the next thing my mom said made me freeze.

"You need to give her the explanation she deserves Jack." I clenched my fists.

"We've talked about this mom," I said in a cold voice.

"But you haven't talked with her," she said back.

"She wouldn't understand," I said, walking again.

"How do you know?" I ignored her, lumbering down the stairs and falling onto the couch.

"Wow this thing is lumpy," I mumbled, rolling over.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I woke up feeling more comfortable then I did when I went to sleep. Sitting up on the couch I looked around. Funny, I don't remember the living room being filled with karate trophies, posters, having white and green walls and there being a wardrobe in the wall. Feeling for the side of the couch, I screamed as I tumbled over, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled through the floor. Did Jack have a basement. Wait…Jack! He made us switch rooms last night. I was in his room. I stood up, looking down on Jack's double bed. I had slept in Jack's bed.

When we were younger we had shared this room together, picking the bed together so we could share it when I came over. Now it reminded of me of what I could never get back. With a groan I walked out the room and down the stairs. I could smell bacon, the lords food, from the landing and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kim. I assume you slept well once you and Jack switched." I blushed.

"Yeah, sorry if we woke you," I mumbled but she smiled.

"Don't worry I was coming back from the bathroom anyway," she said. "Could you wake Jack please and tell him breakfast is ready?" I nodded and turned to go in the living room.

My eyes were instantly drawn to the shape on the couch, a foot sticking straight up in the air. I couldn't help but giggle before pulling the frown I always wore around Jack back onto my face. Walking over to the couch, I grabbed Jack's shoulder and yanked, pulling him onto the floor.

"Wha? What the hell Kim?" he yelled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," I said before heading for the door. I stopped at the doorway. "And Jack?" he looked up at me, a glare on his face. "Thanks." I just caught the surprised look on his face before I all but ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over I changed into a pair of jeans and an orange top with a white love heart on the side.<p>

"I'm going to the mall for a few hours," I said as I pulled my shoes on.

"Oh Jack why don't you go with her?" Karen suggested as she finished clearing the table. Jack and I shared a look.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mrs Anderson, Jack and I already have an agreement on how much time we have to spend together," I said and Jack nodded, already heading for the stairs.

"Nonsense," his mom said, already writing stuff down on a piece of paper. "You two go have fun and while you're doing that pick up the items on this list," she said, handing Jack the list and me twenty bucks. Before either of us could answer we were pushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Can we go back now?" Jack moaned. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Yes. For the last time I have everything on the list so we can go!" I yelled at him. He glared at me as he turned to walk back to his house from the mall. He froze as we approached the exit.

"Kim, do me a favour and walk a few meters behind me," he asked.

"Why?" I asked, looking to where his eyes were trained. I noticed Eddie, Milton and Jerry walking in, having not noticed us as Eddie and Jerry were laughing at something Milton had said. "Oh, I get it," I said, glaring at him as I walked past him and stalked out of the mall. As soon as I was out of sight of the mall I heard a voice calling my name.

"Kim!" I ignored Jack as I kept on walking. "Kim wait!" I stopped, turning to glare at him.

"What!" I snapped.

"Can you not tell my mom about that?" I almost killed him right there.

"Fine," I hissed, turning and walking briskly back to his house. As soon as I was back in his house I dumped the groceries on the kitchen island and stalked up the stairs to Jack's room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Ok so maybe asking Kim to do that was a bit mean but I couldn't let the guys see me with her. No one could see me with Kim, they could get the wrong idea. As I entered the house I was instantly met by my mom.

"What did you do to Kim?" she asked in a stern voice. I sighed.

"Nothing, I just asked her to do something," I said.

"Which was?" she asked.

"To walk a couple feat away from me as we passed the guys," I answered in a small voice.

"Jack that was an awful thing to ask!" she cried.

"I know I know!" I said back. "But no one can see me with her, they'll get the wrong idea," I defended.

"But what is the wrong idea in your mind?" she asked. I stopped.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said in a icy voice.

Great, now I'll have to apologise, again. I think I have an idea how…

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the sleeping switch actually happened. He carried me upstairs and everything. And even the waking up scene happened (I'm not the smartest of girls) <strong>

**He even asked me to walk a few feat ahead of him. I'm not goanna lie, it nearly destroyed me. But the best is sure to come, keep reading.**

**Review!**


	4. Bouncy Ball's Can Lead To Danger

**Glad to see you're enjoying my fic. **

**Next is something that happened that still haunts me and my friend to this day. I could have lost him forever. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"Kim?" I said softly as I knocked on the door to my room.

"Go away Jack, you've already made it clear you don't want me around," she mumbled from the bed.

"Oh come on Kim, you know I didn't mean it like that," I said. She turned icy eyes on me.

"Oh so how did you mean it Jack? Did you want me to walk further ahead so that you and the guys could watch my ass? Classy. Or did you want me to walk further ahead so that you wouldn't be seen with me?" I was silent. "That's what I thought," Kim mumbled, turning her back to me.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I had a surprise for you?" I noticed her head turn slightly. "A surprise that I know you'll like." Kim turned all the way around. I smiled as I walked over to my wardrobe and riffled around inside until I found what I was looking for.

If she didn't love this then I've lost her forever.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I watched Jack as he stood up and came back over to me, showing me something in his hands.

"Oh lord…" I breathed as I stared at the five multicoloured bouncy balls in Jack's hand.

"I know…I haven't used them in ages," he said in a quiet voice. I didn't say anything, a new wave of memories coming back to me all at once "Come on Kim lets go to the crossroads," he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No Jack. I'm still mad at you," I said.

"Oh come on," he moaned.

"Why are you trying so hard to be nice. You haven't talked to me in a year so why start now?" I asked. Jack was quiet for a moment but he looked like he wanted to say something.

"It's just to keep the peace Kim. We're stuck like this for two weeks so we might as well try," he mumbled. I gave him a wary look. "Just take the green one," he said, holding up the small ball. I felt the doubt drain away and the familiar tug at my heart like from last night when he gave me the meatballs.

"You remembered my favourite?" I asked. He blushed, looking down.

"It was the first one I picked up," he mumbled. I glared at him, snatching the ball.

"Fine," I mumbled, getting up and heading outside.

Jack followed me and together we headed for the entrance to a main highway we had found near his house. I waited until a truck would come past, Jack waiting with the blue ball in hand. As soon as one did Jack and I glanced at each other.

"One," he said.

"Two," I counted.

"Three!" we said together, lacing the balls at the side of the truck. They bounced off the broadside and Jack and I leaped at them, hoping to catch them.

"Yes!" I cried as I caught my ball.

"No!" moaned Jack as his rolled away towards the road.

"Ha! I win!" I cried, waving the ball in the air. Jack sneered at me, rolling his sleeves up.

"Whatever, I'm getting my ball," he said.

"Wait Jack I don't think that's such a good id-" he didn't listen, already heading across the wide road to fetch his missing ball. "Jack!" I shouted as he stopped in the middle.

"I can't see it!" he yelled irritably. I looked around quickly, just wanting him out of the road.

I may hate his guts but I don't want him hurt. As I searched for the ball I felt my heart stop. A car, moving way to fast for the thirty mile an hour speed limit, was racing towards the entrance. "Jack!" I cried again but he was too caught up in looking for his ball.

Stealing my nerves, I ran at him with all my speed, racing against the car for Jack's life. When I reached him I tackled him with all my might, sending us crashing into the grass by the road while the car zoomed by.

Both of us were panting, me more then Jack as I lay on top of him. "Kim…did you just…?" I nodded to his unasked question.

"I think I did," I whispered back as I stared into his wide eyes. And just like that I remembered one of the reasons why I had taken to Jack so easily all those years ago.

His eyes. Those dark pools of brown could have me swimming forever.

"Thank you Kim," he whispered, sitting up. I was forced into his lap, his arms holding my shaking body against his. "You're shaking," he mumbled, still staring at me.

"I'm still buzzed from the near death experience," I answered.

"Kim…" he trailed off as we stared at each other. I could feel us drawing in closer.

I didn't want this. I wanted this. I didn't want this. I wanted this. These thoughts kept replaying themselves in my head as Jack inched closer to me.

"Hey you kids!" we both jumped apart at the voice, turning to see the driver of the car that would have hit Jack as he stalked towards us, holding a phone in his hand. "You shouldn't be playing by the road!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" I asked. This guy had ruined my moment.

"I'll call the police," he answered. I shrank back a bit but quickly stood up.

"Oh really? Like I'm going to believe you," I said. Jack had stood up now, standing behind me.

"Uh Kim maybe we should…" I stopped listening as I watched the man punch three numbers into his phone.

"Hello I'd like to talk to the officer in charge." my eyes widened.

"Run!" I cried, turning and racing back up the road to Jack's house, Jack following on behind me.

We ran until we reached his house. As soon as we burst through the front door I ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I could hear Karen in the living room from Jack's bedroom as I collapsed on the bed.

"Jack what's going on?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Mom if the police come by, we didn't do anything!" by the time Jack reached his room I was gasping for breath through my laughter, rolling around on his bed. "What?" he panted.

"You're so stupid!" I cried through my laughter. Slowly his confused expression broke out into a smile, his laughter bubbling to the surface. He collapsed beside me as we started laughing all over again.

When it finally died down Jack rolled over on his side, staring down at me. I stared up at him, my breathing laboured.

"Kim…I think I…we…" I rolled away from him, sitting up.

"We should start on our project," I mumbled, shifting away from him.

"Oh, ok," I heard him mumble as I pulled out my computer from one of my bags.

Together we researched how love can affect music, be it a muse or through heartbreak. We then put the beginning of our findings in a small opening for our presentation.

"Jack can you read back our intro?" I asked as I placed my laptop down on the bed. He nodded, sitting up while holding the piece of paper we had been writing on.

"There are many influences to music but none more influential then Love. Love is what can make a musician feel the inspiration to write, be it about a crush, the love of their life or the heartbreak they suffer through with unrequited love..." Jack paused but I barely noticed, too caught up looking at one of my bags. Inside was something I never let anyone see. "Kim?" I jumped.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," I mumbled. He nodded.

"Ok, why don't we take a break? Watch some TV?" he asked. I shrugged, getting up and following him out of the room. As we left I made sure to shut the door tight.

No one was getting a look at what was in my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the bouncy ball truck toss was a real thing. He always gave me the green one. We would buy them and see how many we would loose in an hour. My friend nearly got hit by the car but I managed to save him. It's like that theory when a mother's baby is in danger they get almost super human. <strong>

**When you're in love it's the same thing. He did nearly kiss me that day as well. **

**As for the 'If the police come by, we didn't do anything' bit? I honestly couldn't make that up if I tried. It was the stupidest thing I had ever heard but that's what made my friend who he was. **

**As to what's in Kim's bag...you'll find out what that's for later.**

**Review!**


	5. A Visitor From The Past

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. To the person who said I live an exciting life, I really don't, just an exciting, heartbreaking and surprising two weeks that changed my young life. But thank you for your review :)**

**This next chapter was hard for me to write, having to re-live what happened that night still giving me nightmares had it gone differently. My friend makes sure to let me know when to keep away when...I'll let you find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

So it had been a few days since the bouncy ball fiasco. We were now into the Monday of the second week and me and Kim were watching TV…which sucked. All I could think about were the days we would spend here, messing around with whatever we could find. We only watched TV when everything else had been done.

Kim looked just as bored as I felt. After going through our third commercial of the miracle window cleaner I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked in a bored voice, watching me as I walked over to one of the boxes that took up the corner of the room. I didn't answer, smiling as I pulled out a foam soccer ball. As soon as I turned around I saw Kim's expression harden into a glare. "Oh no you don't. I definitely do not want a repeat of what happened la-" I cut her off, kicking the soccer ball at the wall behind her.

She screamed, probably a reflex, before flinching out of the way (Even though the ball hit the wall a meter away from her)

"Jack! Stop it!" she snapped but I just kicked the ball again. "I mean it Jack!" she snapped again. I kicked it for a third time and this time it hit her right in her stomach. "That's it Jack! You're not getting it back!" she said, tucking it behind her. I smirked as I sauntered over to her.

"Oh come on Kim, you know you want to give it to me," I said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"The only thing I want to give you is a black eye," she snapped, keeping the ball behind her. I walked closer, towering over her.

"Come on! Give it back!" I whined.

"Why? So you can kick it at me again? Fat chance!" she snapped. I growled at her.

"You know what will happen Kim," I said in a low voice.

"Oh please, like you're still that immatu-ahhh!" she squealed as I leaped on her.

"Give me the ball!" I yelled.

"No!" she said before bursting into a fit of giggles when my hands brushed her ribs.

"I still know your tickle spots Kim," I laughed as she continued to thrash under me. "Now give me the ball!" I demanded again, even though I knew it had rolled out from under her a little while ago.

"No! I can take it!" she gasped out as her back hit the sofa cushions, me pinning her with my body.

"Fine," I said before relentlessly attacking her sides with my fingers. She screamed with laughter, trying vainly to get out from under me but my legs trapped her, keeping her down.

But she continued to wriggle, catching my arms in her hands and pulling them away from her body. This resulted in her yanking me towards her, my hands just freeing themselves in time to stop our foreheads clashing together. That left about a millimetre between us.

We were both panting, our chests brushing with each breath. It sent shocks through my body that left me aching for more of Kim's touch. _She hates you! She said it herself! She. Hates. You! _

"Jack?" I looked down at Kim, who was staring up at me with soft brown eyes.

"Yeah Kim?" I asked, leaning down on my elbows so that I was closer. I could feel her breath fanning over my face as I waited for her answer. I almost wasn't listening, too caught up in wanting to kiss her to care.

"Why did yo-"

"Get out David!"

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I stared up at Jack, feeling his whole body pressed against mine as he lay on top of me. I don't know how we ended up here when only a few minutes ago we were watching TV. As his eyes continued to stalk over my body, I finally had to say something.

"Jack?" his eyes came back to mine, the deep brown sending tingles down my body that settled in my stomach.

"Yeah Kim?" he asked, his voice low and husky. This was it, I had to ask him what I had been dying to ask for nearly two years now.

"Why did yo-"

"Get out David!" a female voice screamed.

I watched Jack's face visibly pale as he leaped off of me, heading straight for his mothers voice.

"Mom?" he asked. I quickly got up and followed, stopping behind Jack as he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Jack? Jack what's going on?" I asked. With a shaking hand Jack pointed to a figure standing next to his mother. The man was tall with obvious muscles under his shirt, particularly around his arms, chest and shoulders. He had dark brown hair that was scruffy and a little short.

"Where's my son!" the man demanded.

Oh no…Jack's dad. Last time I had seen Jack's dad was when we were twelve. He had come home drunk while we were watching a movie and had accused me of sleeping with his son. We were twelve years old.

Well you can only imagine how Jack's mother reacted…she punched him in the face before kicking him out. Neither of us have seen him since and Jack hadn't quite been the same since, but only I noticed.

"He doesn't want to see you! Ever!" Mrs Anderson screamed at him.

"Is it because he's too busy with that blonde bitch?" David snapped. I gasped and he spun around. His eyes narrowed as they landed on me and he started to stalk forwards.

"Stop right there!" Jack demanded, stepping in front of me. Jack was defending me? "You stay away from us dad, we don't want you back. Not after what you said to Kim the last time," Jack said in a shaky voice. I had never seen Jack more afraid, unless it was around a clown and even then he managed to concur that fear.

"And how are you going to make me? With your precious karate?" his dad mocked and Jack shrunk back a bit. Jack's dad smirked. "That's what I thought. In fact that's what I came back to talk to you about." Jack stared up at his dad with a questioning look on his face. "Karen I think Jack has spent too long wasting his time on karate and his…friends." he paused to send me a glare. "So I have decided to take him back to New York with me. There he can get a better education, better opportunities and better friends." I sucked in another shaky breath at that one, feeling it sting deeply.

"You will not take my son," Mrs Anderson said in a dangerously calm voice. Jack was still silent, staring at his dad.

"He's my son as well!" Jack's dad yelled, causing Jack to flinch back. His dad quickly composed himself.

"It's nice to see you've got your anger under control," Jack said in a quick tone. His dad sneered at him before pulling on a caring expression.

"Jack…what I'm offering is paradise. As a college professor you'll have access to some of the greatest schools New York has to offer. There are skate parks, celebrities to meet…and even a high class dojo. All of that could be yours if you come with me." he didn't sound to pleased on the dojo stuff. Jack's dad hated that Jack preferred sports over academics and Jack knew it.

"I could go to the dojo as much as I wanted?" Jack asked, taking a step forwards. His dad sneered.

"We'll see," he said in a forced tone. Jack paused, looking over at his mom. She had tears in her eyes.

"Jack…this is your choice," she said, her voice cracking.

"We could go to New York, be a team, father and son," Jack's dad said, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at him, a new light I hadn't seen in ages in his eyes.

"Father and son?" he asked. I could see he was relenting and something in me snapped. The idea of losing Jack-not him stopping talking to me but stopping living in California altogether-let something out that I never thought I would say.

"N-No! Y-You can't take him," I said in a weak voice. At least after these two weeks I would still see him around, but if he went to New York I would never see him again.

Jack turned to look at me, his eyebrows up in shock. "Y-you want me to stay?" he asked. I was shaking by this point but I managed to nod.

"I have some stuff I need to talk to you about," I said quietly. I didn't expect him to want to stay. I was pretty certain he hated me and what his dad was offering sounded amazing, despite it being his dad he would have to live with.

Jack's eyes widened before he turned to his dad. "I'm staying," he said firmly. His dad's eyes narrowed as they landed on me.

"What? So just because your girlfriend offers you another go with her body you're going to throw your life away for her?" he snarled, taking more steps closer to me. He shoved Jack out of the way, towering over me. "You will not stand in my way you blonde dirty whore," he snarled, grabbing my neck. I started to cry, all the fear bubbling to the surface.

"Get away from my best friend!" before I could even blink, David's hand was ripped away from my neck and he was sent flying through the corridor, into the living room and crashing into the couch, toppling it over. I didn't know Jack was that strong.

"You little bastard!" David roared as he stood up, his nose bleeding. Jack glared up at his dad as he stalked forwards, keeping me behind him.

"I am not afraid of you anymore," Jack hissed. David stared down at his son, his nose gushing. Finally he backed away.

"Fine, I'll find another way to get that money. You're nothing but a failure and a disappointment to me," he seethed before storming out the front door, slamming it shut.

"Money?" Jack asked, turning to his mother. Mrs Anderson sighed.

"He wanted your child support money. It's the money I get from the government to help support you since I'm a single mother." Jack nodded. I tried to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Jack are you o-"

"I need to be alone for a bit," he mumbled, turning and heading out into his backyard.

Mrs Anderson and I stood awkwardly in the hallway. "I think he needs someone to talk to," Mrs Anderson said.

"I'll go, it's like last time," I said. She smiled at me, nodding for me to go. Following the path I knew Jack had taken, I went out into his backyard and took a right, heading along the house, around the corner and into the small gap where the Anderson's water heater sat. Jack was sitting on the fence that cut off to the next door neighbours house, his head in his hands. I could see his shoulders shaking.

Wordlessly I climbed up and sat next to him, waiting silently as he cried. Finally he lifted his head, looking out across his backyard.

"Here we are again," he mumbled and I nodded. "Do you remember the last time this happened?" Jack asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it scared me because it was the first time I saw you cry…and it was the first time I had been called a whore," I said and Jack stared at me.

"First time?" he asked and I chuckled.

"A lot of jealous girls, and some guys, got the wrong idea when we hung out together," I said. Jack nodded and we slipped back into uncomfortable silence. "It was also the first time I held your hand," I mumbled, more to myself then to Jack. There was more silence before I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked down to see Jack's large and calloused hand completely wrapping around my small one.

"I was crying when you came and sat with me. My dad had called me useless again and had threatened you." I clutched Jack's hand tighter as he relived the experience. "You were so strong, just sitting there while I cried, comforting me by holding my hand."

"And stroking your hair," I mumbled and he chuckled.

"That's right," he said. "I leaned my head on your shoulder while I cried." we stayed quite for a bit before I finally scooted closer to Jack, leaning my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent as he shifted so that we would be more comfortable on the fence, his arm wrapping around my waist to keep me balanced.

I could tell what he needed to feel, judging on what his dad had said.

"Kim?" I nodded against his neck. "Do you think I'm useless and a failure?…not good enough?" I sighed.

"Jack, since the moment I met you I've known that with all the skills you have, natural and learned, you could never be useless." Jack lifted his head to give me a questioning look. I smiled. "You're a leader. People flock to you and need your guidance. You make others see their best qualities just by being…a good friend," I trailed off, my eyes going to the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Kim was silent and I knew exactly what she was thinking. If I was as good as she said to people, then why wasn't I like that with her? I could always tell what Kim was thinking back when we were friends, it was like I could read her mind. Stealing my nerves, I asked the scariest question I would ever have to ask.

"Kim…do you hate me?"

Kim's eyes widened before she looked away, her brow furrowed. My heart was beating wildly as I waited for her answer. Finally she sighed.

"Jack, you were my best friend before you completely cut me out of your life with no explanation and left me alone for a year." I flinched with each word, knowing what her answer was going to be. "But no…I don't hate you." my head whipped up to stare at her.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I looked away from Jack's shocked eyes, choosing instead to stare at the ground. Even though he knew I didn't hate him, he probably still hated me.

"I meant what I said." I looked up at Jack to see him staring down at me.

"Huh?" I asked and he pulled away, jumping down from the fence before stepping close to me so that he was pretty much eye level with me.

"When I told my dad to keep away from my best friend. I meant _you_ Kim," he said with complete sincerity.

I was speechless as he waited for my reply. A part of me was screaming with happiness that the person who had been my first best friend, only to abandon me, was now saying he was still my best friend. Another part of me was confused. Why now? Why had he stopped our friendship at all?

I had to know.

"If I'm your best friend then why di-"

"Jack?" both of our heads whipped up to see Mrs Anderson walking into the garden, looking for Jack. Jack looked back at me, his eyes begging for me to go on.

"You should go tell her you're ok," I mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

He nodded before pulling away from me and walking towards his mom. "Hey Kim?" I looked up. "Thank you," Jack said before jogging over to his mom.

I stayed there, thinking about what just happened. Were Jack and I really friends again? My heart ached for the answer to be yes, but my brain kept saying the same thing.

_What reason has he given you to trust him? At the end of the week everything will go back to the way it was._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was...intense? It certainly was that night. I feel I should explain.<strong>

**When Jack and Kim say 'the first time' I'm referring to when me and my friend were twelve and hanging out at his house and his dad, who's a college professor, yelled at my friend for getting bad grades because he's too into football. My friend isn't the smartest person, like I mentioned earlier. **

**The second time, when we were 16, was matched word for word. The man attacked me, my friend threw him away and that was the first time he called me his best friend after nearly two years of barely saying a word to me. We sat on his fence and remembered the first time it happened. That conversation is word for word perfect, my friend even read this to make sure. **

**As for the football and couch scene at the beginning? I've already explained his love of football right? Good because all of that is true as well. He knows not to tickle me now. **

**I hope you're enjoying the spoils and toils of my life. To show it why don't you take 30 seconds to a minute to...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Day At The Lake

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Yes me and my friend are pretty messed up...but I'm not telling you guys if we're still friends. Just read and find out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Kim and I…wow last night was intense. I can't believe my dad came back. But I guess I kinda have to thank him.

Kim doesn't hate me. I never thought one simple fact could make me so happy. I was currently lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Right above me, Kim was sleeping…in my bed. Those thoughts could make shocks run through my body, making me want to climb the stairs and join her.

Stop it Jack! Whatever you might have felt before is gone now! That's what the two years did, erased _everything_. But as the frustration continued to grow…I couldn't help but think about Kim.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Friday afternoon. Three more days. Monday morning and I would be free. But I didn't feel trapped, which was odd. I felt…natural, like I was meant to be here…like I belonged.

_You don't belong here! Not with Jack. _

"Hey Kim?" I looked up from my book as Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked. Ever since the incident with Jack's dad a couple days ago we had become closer, friends again almost.

"Do you wanna go to the lake?" my eyes widened.

"Oh my…yeah I would love to," I said, smiling widely.

Let me explain. Back when Jack and I were friends we stumbled upon another thing we liked to do together by accident. We both liked to go down to a lake we found near his house and just hang out there. Yeah it sounds like something you'd see in a re-make of Grease, where everyone there is stupidly attractive and listening to Elvis music, but it's something we loved to do.

Quickly changing into our swim wear (Me wearing a sarong and jacket over the top of mine) and grabbing our beach stuff, Jack and I set out, taking the path. It was one we had made ourselves, spending three days tramping down the foliage before covering it in smooth rocks. It had become a little overgrown but we could still see where we were going.

Finally we pushed our way through our camo cover, a wall of vines Jack and I had strung up to keep our little piece of heaven a secret, before stepping out onto the sand. Yeah some kids had a den, others had a tree house but Jack and I had a whole lake.

It was just as we had left it as well. The water was clear and untouched, the ten foot water fall the fed into the lake still running. Trees surrounded the clearing, keeping it hidden from anyone else.

"You know…looking at this place now I can see how cliché it really is," Jack said, putting down his bags and slinging his towel from his shoulder. I giggled as I nodded, placing my bag down as well.

As I started laying out my stuff, Jack grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled, yanking it over his head. I couldn't look away, taking the chance while his face was covered to stare at his abs and chest. I guess a lot can happen in two years. When the shirt was gone I looked away, gulping down the saliva that had formed in my mouth.

"Hey Kim, wanna swim?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet, I think I'll sun bathe for a bit first," I answered and he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said before turning and running into the water. I laughed as the water caught around his leg and he fell face first into the water. Finally finishing laying out my towel, I undid my sarong, letting it fall while taking off my shirt, leaving me clad in my white bikini.

Turning around I spotted Jack staring at me, his mouth open. "Like what you see?" I called over to him. He blushed, ducking under the water. I laughed as I lay down on my towel, positioning myself in the sun so I could work on my tan.

For the next twenty minutes I watched Jack as he swam about, wanting more and more to get up and join him. But I had to act uninterested, let him know that he doesn't have any affect on me. Letting my eyes slip closed I think I dozed off for a few minutes. I was abruptly woken up though by some drips landing on my face.

"Jaaaaacccckkkkk," I groaned, wiping the water from my face. I sat up and he backed up a bit, smiling like an idiot. "What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to come play with me," he said in an innocent voice. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to yet," I groaned. Jack shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he said and before I could blink I was scooped up in his arms.

"Jack!" I screeched as he carried me towards the water. "Jack out me down!"

"If you insist," he said before he dropped me into the water.

It wasn't cold but the shook was not welcome so decided to get my own back. Splashing feebly, I looked up at Jack.

"I can't swim." I said weakly. Jack wasted no time in swimming over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist to help keep me afloat. I think he just managed to catch the devilish smile that crossed my face before I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him under the water.

As he floated to the surface, I was back to being a few feat away, giggling madly as I pushed my soaked blonde hair back away from my eyes. Jack narrowed his eyes playfully before splashing me. I gasped in shock.

A water fight erupted from there, both of us laughing as we splashed at each other playfully. Grabbing Jack's shoulders again, I pulled, dragging him under the water with me this time.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Kim was fighting to keep her mouth shut as her shoulders shook from laughter as we floated in the water. I grabbed her waist and her hands shot to my chest to steady herself. I saw her eyes widen as I felt her touch my chest.

Neither of us moved, me completely forgetting that we were floating in water. For the few precious seconds I had before I began to run out of air I felt his heartbeat quicken under her soft touch. Even though the water was cool, I could still feel his my and neck heat up.

Kim seemed to be in the same state, her hand pressing a little harder against my chest. She found my heart and smiled up at me, our eyes finding each others as she felt the erratic beat against her palm.

Reality came back to me and I quickly kicked to the surface, pulling Kim with me. When we broke the surface, gasping for breath, Kim swam a little way away from me. I noticed her red cheeks and decided to break the awkwardness with a smile, letting what just happened slip to be forgotten.

"Hey Kim," I said and she looked over at me. "Wanna see something cool?" I asked and she nodded. "Follow me," I said before swimming towards the waterfall. I heard her following me before the thundering of the water drowned everything out.

Swimming under the water I emerged into the cave behind it. I heard a splash before a gasp.

"Oh my God," Kim breathed as she floated in the water. I smiled at her, already pulling myself up onto the rock ledge. Kim followed, sitting beside me.

"Yeah I know," I said. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, one that had to be filled. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" I asked and Kim chuckled.

"Yeah. We were playing by the rocks at the other end of the lake and you managed to slice the bottom of my foot open when you pulled me off," she said. I ducked my head at that.

"Yeah sorry about that," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, yo made up for it by carrying me back to our towels before running off to call an ambulance." I started laughing.

"Oh yeah, but when I got back you had already bandaged your foot with my favourite white shirt," I said. We laughed for a bit more before we lapsed into silence again. "I found this place a few weeks after that, when I started…" I trailed off. I found this place a few days after I first started avoiding Kim, needing something else to occupy my time.

"Did you find it when I came here looking for you but for some reason your stuff was here but you weren't?" Kim asked, her tone bitter as she stared at the water.

"Yeah, I heard you coming and panicked. I was fully clothed in here, clutching the wall in the hopes that you wouldn't find me...you know because you couldn't swim with your foot like that," I said. There was a long silence.

"Why?" I looked over at Kim to see her looking up at me, tears already in her eyes. I really hoped she wouldn't start crying, I wouldn't be able to take it if she started crying. I'd spill everything. "Why did you start avoiding me? Why did you not want me to find you? Why Jack! Why?" her voice was raising now, getting louder and louder.

I flinched. "I don't know! It just started happening," I defended, lying through my teeth. She was staring at me straight in the eye.

"Sometimes Jack, 'I don't know' doesn't cut it! There must have been a reason!" she demanded. I don't think she could tell, but I was shaking, fighting my rage, anguish and regret. "I mean how cowardly do you have to be to run away instead of giving me an answer when I ask? It's not that hard Jack all you have to do is-"

I leaped at her, getting right in her face while trapping her body against the wall with mine. Our chests were pressed together and I could feel her heartbeat in time with mine. Kim was staring at me, her eyes wide.

"Do you think this was easy on me as well?" I asked.

"You had a funny way of showing it," Kim snapped, getting her fire back. I could feel everything of her pressed against me, driving me crazy. Being this close, I wanted to kiss her, hold her. Everything was coming back.

But, judging by the look in her eyes, if I even tried she'd probably kill me. I sighed as I pulled back, shifting right away from Kim. Kim sat up again but stayed quite for a bit.

"I think we need to tal-"

"We should finish the project," I said quickly, cutting her off before diving into the water. I swam all the way back to the beach, instantly grabbing my towel and furiously drying my hair. I could feel the setting suns rays on my back and I could Kim as she walked out of the water.

"I'll be back at the house," she mumbled. She didn''t move, staring at the sun. "We watched the sunset that day as well, you stayed by my side the whole time because you felt bad," she said before finally walking off.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, pulling my shirt on. "We did."

* * *

><p><strong>The lake...I had almost forgotten this but then I found a picture of us in the cave behind the waterfall. (My friend had a waterproof camera) As for the sliced foot, I had to get eleven stitches and he sat with me while they did it on the beach. We then watched the sunset together and he held my hand again. <strong>

**When I went into my massive Why? rant he reacted the same way, pressing me against the wall and everything. I could feel _everything_****pressed against me. **

**I'll let you in on a little secret...I wanted him to kiss me that time. If he had I would have let him do anything he wanted to do to me in the cave ;)**

**Review! **


	7. Let Music Be The Language Of

**Here's a new chapter and thank you for all your reviews! I'll warn you now...this chapter is M rated.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I stormed into the house, slamming the door behind me. I'm glad Mrs. Anderson wasn't home tonight, having gone out with her girlfriends for a girls night out and wouldn't be back until late.

I can't believe Jack would try to put some kind of guilt trip on me. He left me. That's how it went and he knows it. As I went upstairs I heard the door open.

"Kim?" he called through the house.

"Upstairs," I said, making sure to let him know I was mad at him.

"Ok, I'm going to grab the keyboard from the music room and then I'll come up," he said. I took the couple minutes I had to change into my nightwear; a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

When I was finished I waited for Jack to come up, hearing the thumping of the keyboard as it banged against the walls, accompanied by Jack's cursing. Finally he made it in, setting the keyboard down on the bed. I waited for him to say something, anything.

"We need to pick a song," that's it? That's what he has to say after all that went down today? All of last night? These past two weeks? If he was going to ignore everything that was going on…then I would play that game.

"Fine," he raised his eyebrows, silently imploring me to go on. "Why don't we suggest three to five songs each that express different aspects of love and then decide on one together," I said in a bitter voice.

Jack nodded, shifting so that he was sitting in behind the keyboard, placing his hands on the keys. I should have remembered that Jack could play the piano. Back when we were friends my mom's part time job was a piano teacher before she got her break as an agent. She started teaching Jack a couple days after we met at the dojo for the first time, it's how we got to know each other since he was always at my house. Funny enough I never learned how to play.

But what Jack didn't know is that I had picked up my own little talent since he stopped talking to me. Getting up, I walked over to one of my bags, taking it out from its protected spot behind the bedside table. No one was allowed inside this bag. Opening it up, I pulled out one of the two treasure items out of its case.

Jack's eyebrows rose as I sat back on the bed, my guitar on my lap.

"You play?" he asked and my eyes narrowed.

"No shit, not that you'd care," I snapped and he scowled at me.

"What do you want to play?" he asked in a quiet voice, not looking up from the keyboard.

"You pick one first," I said and he shrugged, pressing the keys.

Jack: We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Two years ago I would have but now he could lie alone. I didn't believe him when he sang this.

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all

But everything did change and he never cared to explain.

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I stared at the wall as Jack finished. I couldn't let this get to me. All we were doing was picking a song. I shrugged.

"That was good, but I think we could do better," I said. Jack sighed.

"Alright, we'll set it aside. Your turn," he said. I nodded. Although I hated Jack, there was something I had wanted him to hear ever since I had met him.

I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<p>

I was trying to fly  
>But I couldn't find wings<br>Then you came along  
>And you changed everything<p>

You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier

Unlike Jack's song, every word of mine was true. Jack had changed me in more ways then he could imagine, just by being in my life two years ago.

I Watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel  
>And you made it so real<p>

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<p>

You lift my feet off the ground'  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier,  
>ohh...<p>

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore... more...<p>

You lift my feet off the ground,  
>spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier  
>Crazier, crazier<p>

Jack refused to look at me, keeping his eyes on the keyboard. I glared at my guitar, knowing he wouldn't care.

"That was nice," Jack mumbled.

"But you don't want to use it," I finished and Jack gave me a small nod. I sighed. "Let's try a duet," I said. Jack looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Any ideas?" he asked. I didn't even hesitate.

"9 Crimes by Damien Rice," I said. His mouth went into a grim thin line but he nodded, pressing the keys.

Kim: Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be thinking of you<p>

It's the wrong time  
>For somebody new<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse<p>

Kim: Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it<p>

Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>With you.<p>

Jack continued to play but he looked from the keyboard to stare into my eyes.

Jack: Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be cheating on you<p>

It's the wrong time  
>She's pulling me through<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse<p>

Jack: Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun (Kim: it's not alright) away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>If you don't shoot it how (Kim: it's not alright) am I supposed to hold it<p>

Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away (Kim: its not alright) when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>Is that alright with you?<p>

Jack: Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away (Kim: its not alright) when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>If you don't shoot it how (Kim: its not alright) am I supposed to hold it<p>

Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away (Kim: its not alright) when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>Is that alright with you?<p>

(Slight Overlap..)  
>Jack: Is that alright yeah? with you?<br>Kim: Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Jack: Is that alright yeah?<br>Kim: If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
>Jack: Is that alright yeah?<br>Kim: Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Jack: Is that alright, is that alright?<p>

J & K: Is that alright with you?

Jack: No...

My bottom lip trembled but I kept in my tears. I would not cry for Jack. I never cried while we were apart, just projected my hurt onto other people.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Jack mumbled, his voice hitching a bit as he got up and left the room. Probably from all the singing we had been doing. When Jack left the room I glanced down at my bag again, the second item in there calling to me.

Getting up from the bed, I walked over and pulled out the second item; a small leather bound book contain some of my deepest feelings. Sitting back down on the bed, I laid the book out in front of me before picking up my guitar again.

Kim:

Verse: Your face brings back memories Your voice brings back feelings together they create scars that'll take years of healing.

Verse: I'm scared of what can happen next I'm afraid and broken hearted will you change and come back to me or will you finish what you started

Pre-Chorus: I can't tell if what I want it true to be out of your system or stay in with you

Chorus: My time was for me but you broke who I wanted to be It's now filled with tears and others hate filled glares I can't be me because my time is theirs

Verse: You had your own way of speaking your own way of living but the one thing I saw You didn;t know what to believe in

Verse: I couldn't keep up you moved way to fast on that day by the water I knew it our time had passed

Pre-Chorus I can't tell if what I want is true to be out of your system or stay in with you

Chorus: My time was for me but you broke who I wanted to be It's now filled with tears and others hate filled glares I can't be me because my time is theirs

Bridge: I laid awake at night always wondering what I did wrong

You never said You never even cared at all

You never thought of what it did you just ran away

And now I'm here crying out my heart for you to hear!

Chorus: My time was for me but you broke who I wanted to be It's now filled with tears and others hate filled glares I can't be me because my time is theirs

You broke me...

"Kim?" I didn't bother looking up from the book. "Kim look at me," Jack said a little more forcefully. I shook my head, already feeling the tears bubbling over. Wordlessly the keyboard was lifted from the bed and placed on the ground. My guitar and book followed, Jack not needing to look at what was written, I knew he had heard everything. He sat in front of me, his knees touching mine. "Was that about…us?" he asked.

I nodded. "I wrote it the day I visited the lake, the day I realised you weren't coming back," I said in a broken voice. I heard a sigh.

"Kim…I don't know what to say," Jack said.

"Then don't say anything," I said, finally looking back up to meet his eyes. They were filled with guilt and regret, but I didn't care. Not anymore. "You've had two years to say something, anything that would help but you kept away." Jack opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I've had it Jack! Coming here was a mistake, a huge mistake! I was just getting over it and then this happened. I tried to keep myself safe, stop from being your friend again. But the memories of who you used to be wouldn't let me and suddenly there we were, throwing bouncy balls and visiting the lake again. But it can't be the same can it Jack?" Jack was silent, not having the strength to answer me. "That's what I thought Jack. Come Monday morning I'm going to make sure you never hear from me again," I said. Jack looked up at me, his eyes rimmed red, but he didn't say anything.

I shifted from my sitting position and that's when it happened. Jack leaped at me, like he did in the cave. Only this time he must have let go of his control because he kissed me. Hard.

To say I was shocked was an understatement and I froze...for about three seconds before I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled him closer to me, pulling his body completely over mine. He instantly shoved his way between my legs, forcing his hips to clash with mine while his hands clutched my waist possessively. I moaned my approval, provoking him into moving again.

"I hated the way others would look at you," He growled against my lips.

"What?" I asked trying get my senses back straight, he'd rattled me so thoroughly.

"Jealous," he said nuzzling my hair.

"What was there to be jealous about?" I said bitterly. "You're the only person I've ever kissed." Jack growled again and pushed his hips further against mine. I moaned loudly this time, already feeling Jack's 'friend' poking at me subtly. "Why were you jealous?" I demanded again through my gasps.

"Everyone!," Jack growled loudly. "I hated the way the way they looked at you. You never saw it, but thee looked at you and I could just tell they wanted you. And they had the chance," Jack hissed as his hand tightened even more on my waist, "I hated the fact that they could touch you in ways I couldn't."

"Jack," I said pushing him off me and sitting up, swivelling around so my back was to him. "Nothing ever happened with anyone else. I was always with you remember? And we were fourteen." Jack's right arm wrapped just above my breasts and the left across my waist and pulled me back to his chest.

"I know you never did," he told me, "But that doesn't mean that I couldn't be insanely jealous that they could have." His arms tightened around me. "It drove me crazy, you drive me crazy."

"Jack," I said breathily as his right hand dipped and began to massage me through my tank top. "What's gotten into to you? Where is this all coming from?"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked pausing and I considered it. I had put the mark on it that on Monday I would never talk to him again, this will be my last chance at any form of intimacy with him.

"No," I finally admitted in a small voice. I felt a sigh fan across the back of my neck before he pinched my nipple through my shirt and bra, making me cry out softly. He then took a daring step and moved his left hand to the top of my pyjama pants. "Jack?" I questioned nervously before remembering I was supposed to be tough.

"Let me show you," was all Jack responded as he worked his hand down into my shorts. Kissing along my neck, Jack's left hand slipped into my pants and I immediately tensed. "Relax," Jack whispered against my skin as I whimpered. I whimpered again when his fingers touched me in a place that no one had ever ventured before. Jack's hand moved confidently, touching sensitive flesh and my head rolled back on his shoulder.

He saw me bite my lip as he pressed firmly on my most sensitive point and my hips involuntarily jumped. As this happened Jack's other hand continued to work, slipping into the low collar of my tank top and pushing the material of my bra aside to cup my bare skin.

"Jack!" I gasped in surprise and then found myself breathless as his teeth nipped at the skin at the base of my neck and his fingers increased their pace. "Jack," I whimpered as my hips gave another jerk without my consent and I felt my body pulling closer to something I'd only ever come to the edge of before.

The hand in my pants shifted, his thumb still moving against me as his middle and ring finger found his way into me. "Jack, Jack," I struggled. "I don't know what," I tried to formulate some sort of sentence but couldn't manage. Jack just gave a satisfied smile against my neck.

"I've got you," he promised as his pace increased and my head fell back against his shoulder. Jack found my lips to cover my cries. I pulled my mouth away from his to give a loud gasp, my hands flying from where they were fisted at my sides to one of his arms, nails digging in. I took a few shaky breaths as Jack pulled me further into his lap. He kissed my temple as he pulled his hands from my clothes and wrapped them tight around me.

"I always wanted to do that to you. Make you cry out my name. I never cared about our age, all I wanted to do was show you how much I cared about you," he told me as I came down from my high. "I _needed_ to be the only one who did that to you. God, Kim," he practically moaned as he moved to find my mouth again, "You have no idea what the mere sight of you did to me back then. What it does to me now." I was shaking from both his actions and his words, surprised at the suddenness and intensity of them.

"Why now then? Why not back then?" I demanded as he decorated my neck with more kisses. Jack only growled, this question seeming to spark something in him. "Jack," I said shifting to see him better and he groaned at the movement. Guessing what had happened, I turned completely, straddling his lap and ground my hips into him. Jack groaned again and looked at me hard, his hands on my hips to stop my movements.

"Don't tempt me Kim," he warned but I only gave him a smirk and kissed him, grinding my hips against his again. I wanted him to feel the vulnerability I was feeling. "Don't start something you can't finish Kim," he told me, probably fighting his every hormone and instinct that told him to simply take me without any restraints. I leaned forwards, taking the shell of his ear in my teeth, nipping it while pressing my chest against his. He moaned again, his hips thrusting involuntarily against mine.

"I want to finish," I whispered into his ear. Before I knew what was happening Jack flipped me off his lap and onto the bed, covering my body with his own as his mouth dominated mine. I brought my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had.

I felt him shift as we kissed, pausing only momentarily when Jack pulled my shirt over my head. He pulled back and studied me. I couldn't help but blush, attempting to cover myself. Jack gently pulled my arms away from my body, holding them down beside me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and resumed his kissing, dipping lower this time and eventually unhooked my bra. "Beautiful," he whispered again and then locked his lips around my left nipple, sucking and pulling at the breast with his lips and teeth. He slipped his arms under my lower back as I arched in response to his ministrations. He switched breasts and I tangled my hands in his hair, my nerves beginning to bunch in my stomach again. Much to my disappointment Jack moved from my breast and then dotted kisses on my flat stomach to the edge of my pyjama pants.

I stopped him when he moved to remove my pants and sat up, pushing him away. Jack looked confused until my hands went to the edge of his shirt and he raised his arms to let me pull it over his head. As soon as the shirt was over his head I started my own tentative and nervous worship of his body, kissing down his solid chest. When I reached his pants I didn't hesitate. I couldn't show any weakness here, I had to look like I was in control.

He looked like he was about to protest but I stopped him. "I've already had a turn, now you're going to see what it's like," I said before pulling down his pants. His white and green boxers were already forming a tent. I reached out and to touch him and he jumped. I clasped him through the thin cloth and pumped slowly along his length.

"Ohh God Kim..." He moaned and and I increased the speed. He pushed his erection deeper into my grip as I pumped him. "I'm goanna...I can't hold..." I could see he was about to cum, so I pushed my fingers into the elastic bands at his waist, gesturing at his boxers. He nodded understandingly, and lowered his boxers to his ankles and tossed them aside.

My eyes widened. His dick was a solid 9 inches and he throbbed. He was a lot bigger then I anticipated. Veins were stretched along his length and I could see his blood pumping through it. I looked up at him, smirking.

"Someone's certainly grown...It's like it was yesterday when I walked in here and caught you wanking to porn on the internet," I said while dragging my finger along his bare length. he groaned, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Shut up," He growled in a shaky voice. I smirked again, reaching out to clasp my hands around his length. He jumped in my hands again. I licked my lips as I resumed pumping the bare skin. "Oh my God! Kim!" He moaned out my name and I pulled back. He gave me a confused look but his eyes widened as I lowered my head to his length, still pumping, as I tasted the tip of his throbbing erection, licking the pre-cum off.

He moaned hoarsely and almost came. I wound my lips around it, sucking him, slowly going deeper and deeper till he was in my throat. I gagged at his size, but after a while, got used to the intrusion in my mouth. I sucked on him gently, now finding a rhythm and bobbing my head up and down, giving off the occasional moan. I raked my fingernails across his length and balls, blowing him and taking in as much of his length as I could. He held my head down, moaning out in ecstasy.

"I'm about to cum," He moaned out hoarsely. "Oh, god, Kim!" He gasped and shuddered, letting himself go in my mouth. I swallowed it all, watching him come down from his high before his eyes fell on me.

Suddenly I was shoved back onto the bed. My shorts and underwear were gone while I still lay dazed on the bed. "Your turn," Jack said, bringing me back quickly to the living world as his tongue touched my most private area.

"Jack," I gasped unbelievingly as I tried to control my body that wanted to buck against him. As if sensing this Jack's hands found my hips and held me firmly in place, locking my knees down with his elbows. "Jack," I barely managed out as his teeth added to the mix. "Jack I can't, I'm going to..." I broke off as my body shook with my second climax.

When I re-joined the world Jack was staring at me with the most intense look I had ever seen in his eyes. "Kim...I...I've wanted to say since I met you is that I lo-"

"Don't talk Jack," I said, cutting him off before I kissed him again. I could feel Jack sigh into the kiss.

"Ok," he responded when he pulled away. Taking my hand, Jack returned it to his penis, silently urging me to do more. I raised an eyebrow at him as I stroked his erection, running along the length and tracing the tip.

"Someone's greedy," I said as I started a repetitive motion, fingers delicately wrapped around his shaft. Jack pulled my hand away.

"I need you," he hissed as he pushed me gently back down and started kissing me thoroughly again, spreading my legs with his hands and settling between them. My breath hitched as our completely naked bodies pressed to one another for the first time and the sheer thought of it was enough to make me reach towards another climax again. "It'll hurt, at first," Jack said bringing my attention back to him, "But the pain will go away. I promise."

I nodded, knowing this already. I wasn't about to let him see my fear. This was going to be my first time, here on Jack's bed with him. My breath hitched and I couldn't help the surge of nerves as I felt the tip of him press into me. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he began to move into me.

I bit my lip at the new sensation and tried not to show or voice my discomfort and the sudden pain when he broke through my virgin barrier. I couldn't keep from crying out once he was fully inside me and was grateful when he made no move except to kiss away the tear I hadn't realized I was shedding.

"Jack..." I groaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

As Jack promised the pain soon began to fade and I suddenly realized that Jack was hovering tense above me. Realizing that he was holding back for me, I gave my hips a tentative roll.

"Ohh God..." Jack moaned as he began to slowly move his own hips. Our pace was slow at first but Jack quickly took the lead and soon I was flying only on instinct, my legs locked around Jack's waist and my arms around his neck as Jack's hands and lips moved over various parts of my body.

"Oh Jack...Oh God!" I all but screamed. I wasn't about to hold back what would be my only time with Jack. "Faster," I ordered and he complied, growling again.

I was reaching my climax already, I could feel it building in me and cried out as he somehow managed to hit a spot in me that pitched me into an unknown realm of pleasure and I began to call his name with each thrust of his hips. "Jack!" I gave one last cry and completely collapsed in his hold.

Jack groaned as I clamped involuntarily around him, the sensation taking over him. He picked up his pace, rapidly thrusting a few more times.

"Kim! Oh God...Kim!" Calling out my name as he buried himself deeply into me one last time and then he bit where my neck joined my shoulder and held tight. It wasn't a playful love bite but something that came purely from instinct as he released himself into me. Lowering himself, still staying buried in me, Jack kissed the wound he'd made and then buried his head against my shoulder and tightened his grip on me.

Only our shaky breaths could be heard as we both lay there, a sheen of sweat covering both our bodies. After finally regaining my energy, I managed to weakly lift one arm and touch Jack's cheek, pulling his face from my shoulder. I leaned in, kissing him deeply. He kissed back but neither of us had the energy to really put anything into it.

"This changes things doesn't it?" Jack said, laughing slightly. I wanted to glare at him but I kept it back, choosing instead to smile sweetly at him and nod. Jack chuckled again before rolling onto his back, keeping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

* * *

><p>I waited for Jack to fall asleep before I got up from the bed, silently packing up all my stuff. Grabbing my phone, I texted my mom.<p>

**Hey, you home yet?**

_Just got back, you still want to come back now?_

**Definitely. **

_Ok, see you in ten xxx_

I put my phone in my pocket, already heading for the door. I stopped at the door, staring at Jack's sleeping form. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"Goodbye Jack...I loved you then and I love you now but I can't trust you. Not anymore." With that I crept outside and shut the door. Leaving a note on the Anderson's kitchen table, I silently slipped out of the house and out into the nights, taking the heartbroken road home.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise...That actually happened. I don't care if it makes me a whore or a tramp. What we did was a beautiful thing and was actually my first time and his.<strong>

**I wrote the last song myself on my guitar and he actually liked it. It's called 'You broke me' and I'm guess you can tell what it's about. **

**I hope the sex hasn't ruined the story for you guys but it's what happened and I warned you it would get steamy. **

**Next will be the last chapter so please stick around for Jack's confession. **

**Review!**


	8. Darling I Do Love you

**Thank you so much for all your great reviews on my fic and my life. I hope you have enjoyed my first M rated fic and I hope to hear from you in your reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I rolled over, laying my arm over Kim's body. When my arm met the mattress I opened my eyes. The space next to me was empty, Kim was gone. Her bags were no longer in my room either, all trace of her was gone.

"No," I said as I sat up. "No, no no no, no no no no NO NO!" I cried as I got up, pulling my jeans and shirt back on.

"Jack? Jack what's wrong?" my mom asked, running into my room as I finished getting my shoes on. It must be later, or earlier, then I thought.

"Kim! Where is she!" I barked. Mom looked at me confusedly.

"Didn't she tell you honey? Her mother got back last night and she went home," she said.

"But she still has two more days!" I said. Mom looked worried.

"Then she must have felt she needed to leave," mom said.

I scowled, running from my room and down the stairs. I wrenched open the front door and ran out into the rain. It had to be raining. I didn't even hesitate, heading straight for Kim's house.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I hate the rain, it always makes me feel like something bad is coming. It's supposed to be spring and yet it's pouring with rain and I'm stuck inside. Yesterday it was sunny. I don't even want to think about yesterday.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" I sighed as I spotted the shape running towards my house through the rain, Jack skidding to a halt on my front lawn and sending water flying. I opened my window, silently preparing myself for the final confrontation.

"What do you want Jack?" I yelled down from my window.

"For you to come back to my house and talk to me!" he yelled over the thundering rain.

"Fat chance Jack! One; it's raining! And two; You've had all your chances. I'm done with you!" I yelled, feeling my eyes well up.

"So you decided to have sex with me to make your final point? That's insane Kim!" Jack yelled.

"I don't care and neither did you! Otherwise we could have done that a long time ago!" I screamed down at him.

"So you're giving up?" he asked. I would have left him alone in the rain but I couldn't let that comment go.

"I never gave up Jack! You did!" I screamed down at him. "You still haven't given me the answers I deserve. You've never told me why you left me and when I try to get answers you distract me by kissing me and sleeping with me! You know what? Even if I get pregnant from this you won't get to see the baby. I want nothing more to do with you!" I screamed before slamming my window shut. I let out a sob as I sank against the wall under the window.

"You can't do that Kim! That will be my baby as well!" I didn't answer. "Fine Kim, if that's what you want! But you should know that I would never have hurt you again! But if you want to give up? That's your choice!" I didn't hear anything more from Jack, so I'm guessing he left.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the weekend I stayed locked up in my room, dreading having to face Jack on Monday at school. I couldn't get what he had said out of my head. Was I just giving up? I had tried to tell him everything I felt during these two weeks but he wouldn't listen. Well I suppose I didn't do the simplest thing. I didn't sit him down and talk to him.<p>

I had avoided Jack all day, steeling myself for this moment. I had been giving myself pep talks all day, telling myself not to back down. I spotted him in the cafeteria, at the table we always used to sit at, surrounded by the guys. He wasn't laughing with them though, just staring at the ground.

This was it. If he refused to answer now, at least I could sleep at night knowing I had at least not given up until the last moment. With one last breath, I walked determinedly over to him.

"Jack Anderson!" his head whipped up.

"Kim? I thought you-" he asked, attempting to stand up. I shoved him in the chest, forcing him back down. He stared up at me, eyes wide.

"No, you don't get to talk. I'm done trying to get you to talk since you seem so determined to keep every little thing locked away in that cowardly little head of yours."

"But-" he started and I slapped him across his cheek, earning a gasp from the whole cafeteria. Even the Black Dragons were watching silently.

"No! you're going to sit down, shut up and listen!" I said. Jack gave a small nod. "Ever since I met you, I've wanted to tell you that you changed me. For the better. When I sang Crazier to you I meant it." I took a deep breath. "So even though you leaving completely shattered everything I had always wanted to be…that's just it." Jack looked confused and I let him rise out of his seat to stand in front of me.

"I don't understand Kim," he said. I sighed, staring at the floor as I readied myself to reveal what I had never told anyone, not even Jack when we were friends.

"Before I met you Jack…I was miserable with everything about me. I had no friends, not even when I was little and no one wanted anything to do with me because of the way I looked; I was overweight, short, I didn't look like all the other girls with perfect hair, eyes, bodies, hell before my voice developed I didn't even sound feminine. I felt like a monster, unable to know how to act like what I was." Jack looked almost horrified at my confessions. He reached out to touch me but I flinched back. He looked down, nodding slightly. At least he knew not to interrupt me now. "But you…when I met you it was instantaneous. You were my best friend and that's it." I noticed Jack's face fall slightly. "I watched you, how you took joy from everything, even in class you found a way to entertain yourself. And in being yourself…you turned me into who I had always wanted to be."

Jack cocked his head to the side and a whole burst of memories came with it, spurring me on.

"What fourteen year old do you know that knew what they wanted to be when they grew up?" Jack shrugged. "Well the day you showed me your uncles media company, I knew I wanted to be a journalist. At fourteen years old I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life and it's all because of you. Even though you stopping talking to me pretty much destroyed everything else I had made myself to be…Jack because of you, I have a future and I will always have you to thank for that. When I said I didn't hate you…it's because I never could."

Jack stared down at me and I could see he was almost shaking. With what…I don't know but all I felt was relief.

"So…now I've told you everything I felt, and feel. I still doubt I'll have anything to do with you anymore Jack. Have a nice life," I said before turning and walking towards the door. I had done it, I had told him everything I felt and now I could finally walk out of his lif-

"I wasn't good enough for you!" I froze, not expecting Jack's outburst. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He walked towards me, looking determined.

"I wasn't good enough for you," he repeated with complete sincerity. "You may have felt like a monster but I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. You helped anyone you could, even if they were in a fight you would step in kick the bigger ones ass." I blushed as I remembered the bus station incident of 2008. "You were smart, talented and just an amazing person who could have been friends with anybody she wanted. But you chose me, the new kid who everybody bullied." that was true actually.

For the first year at Seaford, Jack was bullied harshly until he made friends with Milton, Eddie and Jerry. At first I thought it would be good for him, but slowly Jack started to drift away from me and to them.

"You saw past everything and made friends with me. I wanted to spend every minute with you, be it going to the lake or just hanging at one of our houses playing video games." another memory hit me of us playing Kung Fu Panda on the Wii (Of course Jack would have that) and when I did a level Jack couldn't complete, he said he could have kissed me, but he knew I would hit him.

I giggled and Jack smiled. "I knew you'd remember," he said affectionately. "And it's all the other little stuff…that made me fall in love at fourteen." my eyes widened. Jack's affectionate smile dropped as he stepped closer. "That's right Kim," he said, gently taking my face in his hands. "I fell in love with you," he said and a horrible feeling dropped into my stomach as I realised why he would be stupid enough to think he wasn't good enough. "Do you know how it feels to be in love with a girl who, every time the topic of love would come up, she would continue to rip on why being in love was a pointless display of vulnerability? How she would say it was the perfect way to destroy one or two peoples lives?" I lowered my eyes to the floor, feeling tears form.

"I-I had no idea," I mumbled, my voice cracking.

"Hey, hey. It's ok," Jack said, gently cupping my cheek in his hand and bringing my face back up to his. "So what that I didn't get to hold you in my arms, kiss you or tell you that I love you. At least I got to see you everyday," he said in a caring voice. "It was only when you commented that you thought Jake Randal from history was cute did I realise it; if the girl who hated love was commenting on how hot other guys were…then what was I good for?"

I stared up at the boy who had been my best friend then left me alone. I had always thought it was because I wasn't good enough…but apparently it was Jack who thought this.

"So I left, letting you move on to be with people that deserved you more then I did," Jack said, trembling slightly. "And now you can look back and realise that you wasted your first time with a loser not worth your time." another gasp went around the cafeteria but I ignored them. "I'm so sorry Kim. I regret everything I've put you through and I can only hope that this will help you move on." I stared up at him as he started to back away.

"Jack!" he stopped but didn't move. Walking towards him, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him down to me roughly to meet my lips. Another gasp went around I really think someone's going to pass out soon if they keep this up. I think I surprised him greatly because he didn't respond for a few seconds. But then his arms slid around my waist, pulling me against his body as he kissed back. When I pulled back I looked him in the eye. "Ask me," I demanded, knowing he knew what I meant.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I love you Jack." he didn't say anything, just smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

And then the most cliché thing happened. For some reason the people around us felt they should be included in this moment…and started to applauded. I pulled away from Jack, intending to yell at the people around us. But I didn't, I couldn't as I saw all the smiles of the people who were clapping. I did something I hadn't done in years.

I giggled. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks before Jack's thumb brushed them away.

"You're crying," he murmured, sounding almost in shock. "You've never cried. Ever," he said. I smiled, burying my head in his chest.

"I figure the situation calls for it," I said. I heard Jack chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p>I let out a final moan, Jack joining me as we reached our peak together. I panted as Jack collapsed on me, rolling onto his back before pulling me to him. I was still buzzing from our…latest love session. Jack's bed held happy memories as we recovered.<p>

"I swear you're getting better," I panted when I got my breath back. He chuckled.

"Well I know what my woman likes," he said, his hand stroking my waist. I giggled, snuggling into his side. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Well I'm kinda tired," I said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded and he got up, placing a movie in the DVD player. I watched the opening credits and couldn't stop the smile.

"Kangaroo Jack? You're still watching that?" I asked. He smiled, climbing back into the bed and holding me to him.

"Well it is my favourite movie," he said.

"I know. You quoted every line when we were younger," I said. Jack chuckled before we settled down to watch.

Halfway through the movie is when I noticed the position Jack had put us in; He was laying behind me, keeping me against his chest while his hands laid out across my stomach, circling it. I smiled, laying my head back and kissing his chin.

"Jack I already told you. I took the test yesterday and it was negative," I said. He sighed, pulling me closer.

"I know, it's just…when you said I might not get to see my baby, it sparked something in me. The thought of having a baby…with you would have been amazing." I stared up at Jack. We were 16 and he was already thinking about kids? Well I definitely didn't want kids now…but the idea was certainly warming on me. Rolling over, I faced him.

"Tell you what: when we're older, say…25 and we're still together, you can put a baby in me," I said. Jack stared at me.

"What do you mean if?" he asked with a cheeky smile. I giggled, placing my chin on his chest.

"You know what I mean," I said. We never liked to talk about the topic of us…possibly breaking up. I love Jack and I can't see my life without him in it.

"I do know and you know what I say to that?" I looked expectantly at him. He rolled over to his bedside table and pulled something out of the draw. When he rolled back over I gasped.

In his hand was something I thought I would never see again; a blue, metal surf board threaded through a black chord.

"You kept it," I whispered, my hand going around my own neck to the identical necklace, only with an orange bead threaded to sit over the board. It was a little touch I had added myself.

"Of course I kept it and now…" Jack sat up and pulled me with him. I took the sheet with me, wrapping it around my chest. "I want to make a promise: I promise that as long as I wear this necklace I will always love you and be with you. If we're still wearing these necklaces by the time we're 20...Kim Crawford would you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped. Did Jack just…? He was looking at me hopefully, his eyes searching mine. Never, have I ever, thought that I would get proposed to at 16. But looking at Jack, at the boy and man I had fallen in love with, I already knew my answer.

"Yes," I said, taking the necklace and placing it around his neck. My hand stayed on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under my palm.

"I love you," I looked up from Jack's chest, tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

We separated and lay back down. Jack chuckled as the end credits started to roll pretty much as soon as we were settled.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" he asked. I nodded tiredly and he quickly changed movies, laying back down to watch Shrek four. When it got to the scene where Shrek and Fiona bound by beating each other up, I sat up.

"We still need to pick a song for our project," I said. Jack nodded before looking at the screen. A smile formed.

"I think I have an idea," he said.

* * *

><p>"And that's why love id possibly the greatest muse music has ever had," I finished as Jack showed the last slide. We got a clap as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist.<p>

"Very good you two," Mrs. Andrews said, a big smile on her face as she noticed our embrace. "Now lets see your performance," she said. I smiled, going over to the case Jack bought me and fished out my guitar while Jack went over to the piano at the front of the classroom. We shared a nod before Jack started playing. I joined in with the guitar.

[Jack]  
>Golden leaves looked brown to me<br>The world had lost color without you

[Kim]  
>Shapes in the sky looked plain to my eyes<br>The world had lost color without you

[Both]  
>I know plenty of people<br>With eyes closed  
>They don't see you like I do<br>Darling, I do

[Jack]  
>Notes on the keys meant nothing to me<br>The world didn't sing without you

[Kim]  
>Birds in the trees fell silent for me<br>The world didn't sing without you

[Both] Without you, oh

(Repeat) I know plenty of people  
>With eyes closed<br>They don't see you like I do  
>Darling, I do<br>Darling, I do see you

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for following me on this journey of how I fell in love with my best friend and he fell in love with me. <strong>

**People say falling in love with your best friend is stupid and ruins a friendship. I say...It's not stupid but it is risky and my best advice to you is to just face the music, tell them when you feel the time is right and accept the consequences of your actions. **

**Yes, we are still together and yes he proposed to me in his room with a necklace I had bought him when I went to France for a week on a school trip. I got a text from him everyday asking how I was so I bought him and me the necklace to keep us connected. I had no idea he had been wearing it throughout the two years we were apart. **

**I used Kim's love of journalism to compare with the acting company my best friend introduced me too. Because of him I'm now living my dream of playing Scaramouche in a west end amateur under 21's production of We Will Rock You! He's come to every rehearsal and has promised to be there on opening night. I can't wait! **

**So now I'm looking forward to the day I will get married and go on to have children with my best friend. We might not make it, but I'm savouring every second I have with him. **

**So now I ask, as I always do with my fics, for a final complete Review on the whole thing. My friend (Fiancée!) has been reading your reviews and he has this to say...**

_**"Thank you guys for supporting my girlfriend/Fiancée. When Rue told me she was writing this I jumped on board to help, serving as Jack's POV. I love the way Rue lights up when she writes and her detailed description of what happened over those two weeks was spot on. As out there as this story is, I can honestly say that none of this is made up at all. I love this girl and am so glad she shared our story. Thank you for your kind reviews that spur her on everyday to write more. So from Rue and myself we both say..."**_

_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
